Electronic communications devices such as cellular telephones and other electronic communications devices capable of communication by sending e-mails over the internet are now being carried on a daily basis by almost everyone. Attachments and accessories for these devices such as carrying cases, battery charges and the like are also being marketed to consumers.
In that most individuals now carry such electronic communications devices as part of their daily routine, it would be advantageous to incorporate a means for carrying other items that are also part of an individual's daily routine along with their electronic communications device. The majority of female consumers typically carry one or more cosmetic products with them, particularly when they are on the go and outside of their homes. Since both electronic communications devices and cosmetic items are typically carried by female consumers as part of their daily routine when outside of their home, it would be advantageous to enable both types of items to be somehow connected to one another to enable a user to efficiently and compactly carry these items.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cosmetic carrier attachment for electronic communications devices which is compact and sleek in design so that it's attachment to such communications devices does not produce a bulky item that would be awkward and inconvenient to carry. There is also a need for a cosmetic carrier attachment for an electronic communications device which includes a means for enabling the cosmetic carrier attachment to be easily attached to and removed from the electronic communications device.